


Comeuppance

by Suliana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bratty Submissive, Dubious Consent, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/pseuds/Suliana
Summary: The Swap and Fell brothers go clubbing, but Blue and Red head off on their own, leaving the Papyri to their own devices.Too bad Rus is being a brat.  Brats get punished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CYAN. <3 You asked for Edge, Rus, and public humiliation, and your wish, is, as always, my command.
> 
> There be smut in them thar hills.
> 
> Like, for real. This is unabashedly smut. 
> 
> Obligatory: I'm not in the scene, this is a completely self-serving fic. Please don't take any of this as gods-honest-this-is-how-life-works stuff.

Rus was clearly enjoying himself, more than he had in quite some time.  It was obvious, watching him, his smile bright enough to light up the room.

Edge, on the other hand, was  _not_.

Blue had persuaded them to accompany Red and himself to the new club, wanting an "escort" because the club catered to those with "tastes bordering on the  _lewd_."  Only it hadn't just been Blue pushing, it had been three pleading sets of eyelights, all looking up (or down, in the case of Rus) at him.  

He had such a weak spot for the others, and they  _knew_ it.

And exploited it. 

The part of his SOUL that would never stop being from Fell applauded them for it.

The rest of it seethed at getting caught at what should have been his own game.

Blue and Red had vanished soon after their arrival, with little fanfare.  The two Papyri had shrugged, making themselves comfortable in the main room of the club.

The music was pounding, heavy,  _sexual_.  Most of the clientele, both humans and monsters, were in leather... or not much else.  Bodies writhed on the main dance floor, glow sticks casting eerie shadows when the viciously bright strobe of the stage lights flashed off.  The scent of a hundred or more unwashed bodies of multiple species was heavy, as was the scent of pheromones, of  _sex_.  

Edge took small comfort in that his wardrobe, for once, was appropriate for his location.

He wasn't really a club-monster, hanging like a barfly by, well, the bar.  Rus...

It took a surreptitious scrape of bone on bone for him to keep control, to keep from going over to his datemate and fucking the ever-living daylights out of him.

Rus,  _his_ Rus, was on the dance floor,  _grinding_ his pelvis against whoever happened to be closest, it seemed.  

Edge was many things.  He was a Lieutenant in the Guard, he was respected!  He was intelligent, quick on his feet as well as with his wits!  He was dynamic, a dominate personality.  

He was jealous as  _fuck_.

Rus tossed him a casual wave as he sat seething, drink forgotten on the bar.  The taller skeleton was positively  _damp_ , his own orange-tinged sweat mixing with that of  _others_ on his bones.  His blank tank top was sticking to his bones, suggestively highlighting them as he swayed to the heavy rhythm.  His sweatshirt had been left home at his brother's insistence, and he had donned a pair of jeans that  _clung_ to his pelvis quite pleasingly.  He looked...  _delectable._

But he was on the dance floor, surrounded, and Edge was dragging a phalanx through drops of condensation that had fallen from his sweating beet bottle.

The stool besides him scraped, more felt than seen, and a cat monster settled beside him.  The other's black leather pants were similar enough to his own that he wondered if they shared a tailor, but his broad, furred chest was bared save for a leather vest.  The cat gave him a courteous head-tip, waving for the barkeep for a drink.  

Edge turned his attention back to the floor.  Rus was sandwiched by two humans, the female grinding herself shamelessly on his knee while the other - her own datemate? - pressed himself against the skeleton's back.  

Judging from the flush Rus was sporting, the human's hands weren't idle.

The cat beside him chuckled, breaking him out of thoughts of beat downs and bar fights.  "You're going to piss off the barkeeper," he murmured, barely audible over the crowd, the music, the  _pulse_.  

He'd gouged his phalanx tips into the wood of the bar, leaving furrows.   _Fuck_.  

He grabbed his beer, raising it in a low salute to the cat before taking a sip.  "The warning is appreciated," he returned, the moisture a pleasant relief from the humidity of the room.  

The cat remained silent, his slit eyes focused on the floor.  His tail tucked itself around his stool's leg, the very tip flicking in time to the beat.  

"The other skeleton, yours?"

Edge's eyes narrowed, not used to being so vocal about his private life with a stranger.  He was, though, however, in a scene bar, so he supposed it was par for the course.  "He's mine, yes."

The cat chuckled.  "He's teasing you."

"W- _what_?" Edge sputtered, the sip of beer he'd just taken trickling down his jaw.  

Again, another laugh, this one more full-bodied.  "Your... sub?  He's teasing you, man.  He's trying to get you jealous, or at least trying to get you out there.  Look," he waved his own drink.  "Every time someone puts a hand on him, he's looking to  _you_."

Eyelights shrinking, Edge took another look pull on his drink, this time really  _watching_ Rus.  

The cat was right.  Every.  Single.  Time.  Every time someone so much as brushed against Rus, his first response was to glance over to Edge's corner of the bar.  

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the primal beat of the music, maybe it was jealousy, but Edge's magic decided that it was high time to start a dance party of its own in his pants.  

Downing another swig, the cat wiggled an eyebrow.  "If he was mine, his bottom would be so sore he wouldn't be sitting down tomorrow.  To each their own though."

Edge nodded as he stood, pushing his stool back and digging into his pocket.  The one bad side to leather pants was that it was damned near impossible to use the pockets.  

Money on the counter for his drink, as well as the cat's, he gave a  _very_ toothy smile to the other.  "The night is still young, but I think it's time he remembers who he belongs to."

* * *

He felt Edge approaching across the floor, not able to suppress a shiver as sharp phalanges found their way across the exposed arch of his iliac crests.  A solid arm around his waist dragged him against a ribcage he'd know anywhere, pulling him close but keeping him moving in time to the thrum of the music.  

He shivered again as a firm pressure dug into his pelvis, his tongue forming involuntarily as the rest of his magic started swirling at the sudden, unexpected-but-not stimulation.  

"Keep dancing," Edge's husky voice purred against his acoustic meatus, his hands slowly sliding beneath the thin tank top.

He could feel the heat of his blush as he bit back a whine, thankful there was no way it would be heard over the roar of the crowd, or the sheer decibels of the music.  "Why?" he asked simply, purposely pressing back against Edge as they slowly started to move across the dance floor.  

There was no response save the drag of a claw along the inside of his lowest floating rib, and he would be hard-pressed to recall a time when his magic had snapped into place so quickly.  

And Edge knew it, his other hand moving completely under the tank to drag a single bone down the spine hidden there.  

He whined again, twisting his neck to try to kiss his datemate.  

Edge was having no part of it, pulling free of his spine and wrapping his long arm around his neck.  Rus drew a sharp breath as Edge increased the pressure, forcing him to tilt his head to the side, exposing the long column of delicate cervical vertebrae.  He struggled, his steps stuttering, as his mate began the slow drag of his tongue from his clavicle up.  

Again, Edge was having no part of it, his growl vibrating through Rus, sending pleasant tingles straight to his crotch.  " _Mine_ ," he snarled, the word clipped, precise.  "You are  _mine_ , and you seemed to have forgotten."

Any protest Rus would have made was forgotten as Edge traced his hand over the front of his jeans, unfastening the button and unzipping them halfway in one smooth movement.  The pressure against his cervicals increased, and his eyelights began to haze.  Half a moment later, long, dexterous fingers wormed their way down the front of his pants, probing his folds before sinking a single phalanx deep.  

His wail of pleasure, of embarrassment, was swallowed as Edge drew him into a kiss, all teeth and desire and  _possession_.  Together, they kept moving to the movement, but it was more Edge guiding than anything else.  

Edge loosened his arm, bodily supporting Rus as the rush of magic back through him had him stumble.  His finger remained buried deep in his mate's pussy, using his long arms to his advantage as he thrust it in and out, matching the music.  

"E-edge," Rus whined, his skull slick with sweat and desire.  "We-we're in pub-  _anyone_ could see."

"Good."

With a sharp rotate of his wrist, another finger was buried to knuckle, the flat surface of his thumb bone hitting home on Rus's clit.  

His moan was loud enough that the dancers closest to them, their own bodies slick and  _dripping_ , glanced over before turning back to their own partners,  _knowing_ smiles on their faces.  

Edge finally got Rus where he wanted him, slamming his mate's spine against the far wall.  The music was still loud, pulsing through the wall, but the strobe lights didn't reach this far back, the dancers were, mostly, well away.  

The only other people along the back wall were like him, like  _them_.  The writhing bodies here weren't dancers, at least of "not to the music" types.  

Blown orange eyelights looked up at him, dazed, hazy.  "I- I didn't think you'd," he gasped as Edge bore down on his clit, so hard it hurt but so good, "Too public," he choked out as he tried to grind himself against Edge's hand.  

"First time for everything," he growled, pulling his hand away before adding a third.  Normally, two was what he'd use to make sure Rus was ready, but after being teased for so long?  His datemate was going to get a bit of turnabout for his teasing.  

Again, Rus tried to shimmy against Edge, desperate for friction.  Instead, Edge pulled away again, leaving only his thumb to work his clit.  He was pulled around, a hand on his jaw guiding his sight to another couple against the wall, clearly fucking. 

And clearly their brothers.

"Look at them," Edge ordered, tugging Rus's jeans down further, not caring at this point who saw what.  " _Look_ at them.  Look at your brother, sucking off Red.  Pretty little whore on his knees, that's what he is.  Red's trained him  _so_ well to get him to take it all, hasn't he?  Look at him  _swallow_."  The entire time he spoke the filthy words, he was dragging his fingers through Rus's slit, dragging his moisture up his rib cage, up his cervicals, and to his mate's mouth.  

" _Swallow_ ," he breathed, and Rus obeyed, opening his teeth far enough to take Edge's phalanges.  Rus moaned wantonly at the taste of himself across his own tongue, shifting again in an effort to get Edge's knees between his thighs, desperate for friction.  

The ripple of Rus's summoned tongue, summoned  _throat_ around his fingers broke his will. 

He roughly pulled his fingers free, dragging a wet smear of orange saliva across his mate's jaw, before spinning him around and bending him roughly at the waist.  A few quick flicks had his own pants loosened, and his heavy, weeping cock free.  He palmed it, giving it a few quick strokes to spread the leaking fluids, then behind his mate, bending to pull him to his chest.  

Guiding his cock against Rus had him keening, begging under his breath as Edge roughly dragged his tip across his entrance.  "Tease me, will you?" he breathed against his mate's skull, letting just the tip of his cock slide inside, holding Rus still so he couldn't get what he wanted.  "I'm better at this game than you are."  He thrust in, hardly at all, and Rus's whimpers and garbled pleas got more frantic.  

"Tell me what you want."

Rus was many things, but patient would never be one of them.  "Fuck me, oh  _stars_ stop teasing and just  _fuck_ me," he breathed, and Edge took pity.

A snap of his hips had him seated in his mate, a second fully hilted.  The body under him shuddered as he pulled them both upright, one arm holding him close, the other going back to Rus's neglected clit.  

"You like this, don't you?" Edge breathed, keeping his words low, private, for Rus and Rus alone.  "Here in this club, with  _everyone_ watching."  He thrust harder to punctuate his words.  There was no way either of them would last long, not with this kind of build up, in a  _venue_ like this.  "My brother,  _your_ brother,  _right there_ , fucking each other.  All they would have to do and look up, and see you like a bitch in heat."

He changed tactics and pinched the swollen clit under his phalanges, feeling his own magic tighten as Rus bucked and begged for release below him.  "And now, look at you.  Begging me to fuck you, to get you off, where anyone could see you.  You could have been a good boy, behaved, and I would have rewarded you.  But you had to go and be a  _brat_ , acting like a cheap whore.  You know what cheap whores do, right?"

Rus was almost beyond words, shaking his head  as tears rimmed his eye sockets.  He thrashed each time his clit was touched, the pleasure bordering far more into the realm of pain than not.  He choked out a negative response, the words swept away by the music.  

Edge stopped thrusting, stopped thumbing his clit, remaining hilted.  He panted for a moment before regaining himself, pressing his sharp fangs against the side of Rus's skull.  "Cheap whores beg."

He had no idea what words Rus used, choked out, his orange-tinted saliva dripping down his chest, soaking into the tank top, but his mate sounded so desperate, so  _needy_ , that he felt obliged to reward him.  

Several sharp snaps of his hips had him bottoming out, Rus writhing, thrashing as his thumb returned to stroke his clit, then down further to slide in along his cock to tease him open wider, then back, the pressure on the nub of magic firm, steady.  

He pulled Rus close again, dragging fangs along his cervicals.  "Cum," he breathed.

And Rus did, coming completely undone as his body went stiff, his pussy spasming crazily around him.  He rode him through it, breathing words of praise and pride into his acoustic meatus, before his own end found him.  He pumped deep once, twice, then held the position as he could feel his magic mingling with Rus's own.  

He huffed, pulling away wordlessly as he held his mate up.  Rus smiled at him weakly, wrapping his arms around Edge's neck as the sharper skeleton got them both tucked back in.  He was personally amused that Rus would now blush, now that he was tucked safely back into his pants and against Edge's side.

"Home now?" he asked, still short on breath as Edge adjusted his shirt, glancing around to see what kind of an audience they had.  

Edge nodded, agreeing easily.  "Home," he said simply as he tugged Rus behind him, towards the door.  

Rus didn't see Edge wave to their brothers as they tucked themselves in.  

They, apparently, had also had a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you take a Sans, add another Sans, and top it off with a dash of a Papyrus?
> 
> Chapter 2, that's what you get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyan requested pet play, collaring, and voyeurism for round 2. I hope I did this right.

Blue had dragged Red away right after they had gotten to the club, wanting to make sure his datemate had a drink or two in him before they started  _playing_.  

Edge and his brother were both big boys, after all.  Besides, given how his  _naughty_ brother had been purposely teasing his bonefriend?  For the last  _week_?  Edge had the patience of a saint, but even he had limits.  

Blue couldn't wait.  

Red obediently followed and accepted the drink, downing it quickly.  His red eyelights twinkled, excited for the night, though he'd never admit it.  They had free rein, at least for a while, and the possibilities were  _tempting_.  

He downed a second beer as Blue drank his own, fingers tangling with his datemate's under the bar.  The pulsing music around them was intense, making him want to  _move_.

Blue shifted behind him, tugging his slightly smaller form to his chest.  His free hand, the one without the beer, traced up his spine, and he shivered in anticipation.  Then Blue's supple phalanges tugged the back of his sweatshirt down just a hair, looping around his collar, and tugging.  

There was no holding in the moan at that, or at the filthy words Blue, sweetly innocent looking Blue, was breathing against his acoustic meatus.  

Man, if only they knew.  

Beers finished, they left their bottles on the bar, and Blue guided Red to the back wall, where bodies were writhing in time to the music, but not in the dancing way.  Cyan eyelights scanned the crowd, his smile turning from something bright to something sultry, as he found what he was looking for.  

Red groaned as hands shoved him to the wall, spine jarring at impact.  No one would ever expect Blue, sweet Blue, to be so rough, but he was, pushing his hands under Red's tank, dragging phalange tips across any bone they came into contact with.  He pressed his knee roughly into his datemate's pelvis, grinding roughly, his mouth on delicate cervicals, nipping, biting.  

He moaned, into the hot mouth on his, tongue forming unconsciously as he pushed back.  He went to raise his hands, but Blue smirked against his neck, nipping hard enough to scrape the bone.  

"It's my night, remember?" he reminded, voice husky.  He pushed his knee into the pelvis below roughly, swallowing Red's low keen.  He pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting them for a moment, before tugging the sweatshirt's zipper up halfway.  Spinning his mate around, sweatshirt sleeves were tugged down and tied quickly together, leaving him squirming.

Blue turned him around slowly, pulling him into a one-armed hug as Red tried to bury his face in his shoulder.  The other hand went up to tug the collar again, keeping the pressure up for a few moments before teeth mashed together, clicking. 

"Have you been a good boy?" Blue asked with a sharp tug of the collar, letting him know the game was now on.  

Speaking off the table, Red could only nod affirmative.  Of fucking  _course_ he'd been a good boy, with this on the table.  Oh, he liked straight up punishment, he always had.  But when he'd been approached with  _ideas_ for tonight, he'd given an eager agreement.  

The taller Sans kissed his neck, his hands trailing down to Red's waistband.  He twisted them  _just_ so, eyelights searching the crowd for...  _yes._

He pressed his mouth to Red's neck again, licking a trail along the cervicals.  "Summon a dick for me."  It was a demand phrased as a request, and his magic complied with a  _snap_.  The words sounded even dirtier when Blue said them, his eyelights stars that seemed to dance in the flashes of the strobes. 

"Good boy," came the praise as phalanges palmed him through his shorts, squeezing just short of causing pain.  His tongue lolled as he gave a half-hearted tug on his sleeves.  Damned straight he was a good boy.  He was the  _best_ boy.  

Blue pulled away for a moment to kiss him on the corner of his jaw.  "Our brothers are over there," he murmured, giving a faint head tilt to the far corner.  "I want to give them a good show."  He pressed his teeth against the other side of Red's neck, the side that had been, to this point, unattended.  "Do you think you'd enjoy yourself, knowing they were watching?  Knowing your brother was watching you?"

He didn't wait for a response, giving a sharp bite down on Red's cervicals, hard enough to draw a trace of marrow, before he dropped roughly to his knees.  There was a moan above him, but no words - Red was being so very well behaved (by his standards),  Hands found their way under Red's waistband, and shorts were shimmied down just enough so a girthy red ecto dick bobbed free.  He'd formed his magic perfectly and on command, something he knew his lover sometimes had issues with, and those two things together clearly earned him a reward.  He smirked.  The few monsters and humans who had ended up nearby with the ebb and flow of the music also deserved a reward, as some of them looked  _intrigued_ by the glow escaping his datemate's shorts.

Red nearly choked on his tongue as Blue took his entire length in one go, his nasal aperture suddenly pressing against his pubis.  His knees went weak, and it was his lover's sharp phalanges down the backs of his femurs that bought him back enough to keep him standing.   _Stars_.

Blue bobbed his head a few heads before humming, the sensation sending a jolt straight up Red's spine.  He rolled his head on his shoulders, biting down on his tongue to keep quiet.  On the other side of the room, he caught sight of the other pair of skeletons, caught sight of his brother balls deep in Red's brother.  He moaned as his brother made no secret of his motion, reaching around his datemate to flick at his clit, pounding hard enough into the other that they'd both be sore later.

In short, it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, and that was before he took into account the warm throat swallowing around him.  His sockets sank to half-mast, resisting the urge to thrust down Blue's throat.  

From experience, that would put him firmly in the bad-boy category.

It didn't last long though, not enough to leave him anything more than a panting mess, Blue appearing back next to him.  Cyan tongue met crimson, tangling together as the taste of himself flooded his mouth.  "You've been so wonderful," Blue  _purred_ as he fixed the mussed shorts, then wiped a line of red pre-cum that had somehow ended up on the side of his jaw.  He licked at the drying marrow from earlier, stroking down the front of Red's pubis again.  The heat was palpable through the fabric, the faintest hint of red glow showing through.  

Red's phone broke the mood, its cheesy ring-tone barely audible over the roar of the music.  Blue fished through his hoodie pockets to pull it out, smiling at the screen as he tucked it back in.  "Your brother is taking mine home," he squeezed Red's cock again through his shorts, focusing on the small audience they seemed to have developed.  "He just wanted to let us know."  

It took Red a moment longer, through the haze, to realize that they did, in fact, have an audience, and his entire face flushed red before he tried to bury it into Blue's shoulder.  He whined softly, sockets closed, as phalanges again came to rest around his collar.  "Do you want to head to the back?" Blue's voice was gentle,  _knowing_ that while yes, Red was a kinky fuck, he wasn't necessarily a fan of audiences.  

His face still hidden, Red shook his head with a whine.  Only a few beings had the privilege of seeing his bare bones, and he didn't feel like adding to that list, not in the middle of a club's dance floor.  Gentle scratches at his sutures combined with the squeezes through his shorts had him panting into Blue's sweater, regardless of who was watching.

Regardless, Blue knew him and his limits.  "Back room it is then," he murmured, his voice barely audible over the deep base of the now-playing industrial song.  He snaked an arm between Red and his tied-off sleeve, leading him toward the service corridor that lead to the back.  The bouncer, a giant example of a goat monster, nodded to them as he stepped aside to let them back, then stepped back, blocking their passage from the general audience.  

A turns had them at a non-descript door that opened for them as they appeared.  

Papyrus grinned at them, pulling them both into a warm embrace before making short work of the knots in Red's sleeves.  He, too, was 'club casual' - jeans and a shirt that clung to his ribs.  

"Enjoy yourselves?" he asked simply, pulling the hoodie free and hanging it from a hook by the door.  At their dual nods, his smile widened.  "Clothes off, on the bed."

* * *

"You've both been good boys," he told them, standing before them.  They were both bare-boned, save for their collars, of which he had a hand wrapped around each one.  They looked so  _delightful_ as it took only a tiny bit of effort to hold them up by them, on their toes, their bodies  _stretched_ and exposed for him.  "Good boys get rewards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suliana: what do you call the pairing of Blue/Red/Classic Paps?  
> Suliana: cherryberryblossom?  
> Suliana: blustard?  
> Suliana: closet pervs unite?  
> Mae: Lol  
> Suliana: this is important!  
> Mae: I think its the cherryberryblossom or something close. But i like your last one better. Lol
> 
>  
> 
> *nervous cackles*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and his two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Rus have had their playtime. Blue edged (heh) Red on the dance floor. Now Papy wants his turn.
> 
> Prompts for this go: Light BDSM, light restraint, a little autoerotic asphyxia, a dash of a praise kink, a cup of Paps watching and maybe a tablespoon of dual-penetration. Continuation of the mild pet play from last chapter.

"You've both been good boys."

Papyrus stood up from where he was, on the bench against the wall.  The room was designed like a hotel room, with wide open spaces and large generic furniture.  And a large, fully tiled bathroom.  But that would be for later.

His two boys stood before him, both with their chins down.  Bare-boned as they were, save their collars, they were nearly identical, until you actually  _looked_ and saw the cracks and old breaks, healed poorly.  Neither set of porcelain bones was pristine, and he loved them that much more for it.  

He wrapped a hand around each collar, letting his phalanges brush against delicate cervical vertebrae as he pulled them onto their toes, stretching them up,  _elongated_ and exposed for him.  They each bit back an inhale, each still with his chin down.

They looked  _perfect_ as the dimmed light shadowed across their bones, their magic casting dim lights onto each other, themselves, him.

He never thought he'd be lucky enough to have one datemate so perfect, and here he was with a matched pair.

And they'd been so  _good_ for him.  

He gave another tug on their collars, smiling as he stood behind them.  Red took a sharp inhale through his nasal aperture, and he gave it a mild rebuke by keeping the tension, his entire body stretched to keep his toes on the carpeted floor.  His magic was still formed into a cock, still hard, and still smeared with the blue saliva of his other pet.

"You've been so good, Red, don't stop now," he dropped a bit, speaking directly against his smaller mate's skull.  "You played so _beautifully_ with Blue out there, with so _many_ people watching."  He kept the pressure up, watching carefully for the tells of his mate.  "They saw how _wonderful_ you were as Blue was working you, how absolutely perfect you were.  And you didn't cum!"

He really was pleased about that.  The plan had been to keep his boys close, begging, desperate, for as long as he could, and Red was always so _deliciously_ responsive.

He placed a soft kiss atop Red's skull, finally letting the pressure off the collar.  "Thank you for being so good for me."  

Red's eyelight flickered to a hazy heart for a split second before resolving back to a pupil, swaying for a moment before resuming the appropriate position.  Hands clasped behind his back, spine straight, eyes down.

Yes, he's been practicing.

Papyrus turned to Blue.  Dear sweet Blue, always so active.  One of his hardest challenges was staying still, of maintaining a proper position, of keeping his eyes down, submissive.  Considering he'd just finished edging Red,  _publically_ _?_   Oh Stars, he was doing as magnificently as his tag-line implied.  

He lifted up on Blue's collar, being a little rougher.  Dear, sweet Blue... a baby dom in his own right.  But not tonight.  No, tonight he was a good boy who deserved his full attention.  

Blue's sockets slipped partway closed as he was pulled up, a pleased hum choking itself off immediately.  His own magic was still whirling within his pelvis, all cyan and navy and periwinkle and  _desire_.  "And you, Blue.  You did exactly as I asked, giving Red exactly what he needed without letting him cum.  Did he enjoy listening to your filthy mouth?  Did you enjoy swallowing around his cock, listening to him beg for more, only to pull off before he finished?"

Blue shuddered against him, his breath stuttering around his teeth.  His eyelights were their normal star shapes, but they were blown wide.  

He let lose of Blue's collar also, letting him drop back to his feet.  A kiss went on his forehead also, with a breathy, "Good boy," murmured.  He, too, immediately went back to the appropriate position, docile.  

He stepped behind them, nuzzling first Red, then Blue, around their cervical vertebrae, his long orange tongue pressing in between and leaving a streaked trail of magic behind.  "I have a reward for you both, but there is a condition." 

Pulling away, he pulled a pair of leather cuffs from his left back pocket, where they were out of the way yet so close at hand.  He did Red's first, slowly, giving him ample time to back out if he wasn't ready.  Red, always so anxious at restraint, at crowds, shivered, but managed to resolutely keep his chin down.  He rained praise down on his smaller mate, telling him how perfect he was, how good he was being, how  _fucking ravished_ he was going to be by the end of the night.  

"Is this acceptable?" he asked before stepping away, keeping a light hand on his mate's shoulder.  A short nod was his response, and he sighed.  "Red.  We've discussed this more than once.  Words."

He felt bad as he could see the anxiety well, as Red began to stutter apologies.  "S-sir, I'm sorry, sir.  P-please I... its ok, t-the cuffs.  I... I mean this one, this one didn't, didn't mean-"  He pressed a single phalanx to Red's teeth to stop him from backsliding,  hushing him softly.  

"It's fine, Red.  You corrected your mistake like a good boy."  Strange how such simple words gave him so much power over the other, yet at the same time, gave Red so much confidence, assurance back.  "Just a few minutes and I'll let you know the condition of your reward, ok?"

"Yes, sir," he breathed before resuming his position, his cock still summoned, though the erection had deflated.  

That wouldn't last for long.

Blue was much easier to cuff, though he was visibly fighting the urge to tap his foot, to  _move_.  His response, verbal, was almost immediate, his own magic still swirling crazily.  He had taken a half-step closer to his partner; it was touching, really.  Sure, they were both Sanses, but with totally different upbringings, totally different personalities.  

But they meshed  _so well_ together, fed off each other, supported each other.

Papyrus smiled as he ran a hand up each of their spines from behind.  Their magic looked  _delightful_ when smeared together.  Especially when it was on him, but that was something for later.  

Satisfied, and privately pleased by how the black leather looked against their bones, he guided them both to the bed, pushing Red onto it first, face-down.  

"Stay," he told Blue as he knelt besides his other lover, positioning him on his side, long-ways across the bed.  "Comfortable?"

"Yes, sir," he answered obediently, shivering as his cock brushed against the blankets.  

Papyrus twisted, reaching for Blue's collar and guiding him over next.  Standing him between his femurs, he ran a hand over his pelvic girdle, slowly tracing a phalanx through his magic.  Blue's bones rattled softly at the second stroke, a summoned tongue starting to glow from within his mouth.  "Summon a cock for me, Blue.  Something nice that you can fuck with, that can go down your mate's throat."

He wasn't done speaking before there was the sharp crack of summoned magic, and Blue shuddered at the force of it forming.  It wasn't hugely girthy, or long, but was more than ample for what was planned.

Oh stars, Papyrus wanted to call off their reward and just fuck them, the lewdness of his words to them bringing heat to his bones.  He wanted to push himself down each of their throats, have them ask him  _please_ to cum.

But no.  He had more willpower than that, and his pets had been promised a reward, after all.

Shifting again, he pulled Blue onto the bed so that his nose was pressed to the upper section of Red's femur, and vice versa.  

They looked  _amazing_ like that, both starting to pant in anticipation for what was (heh) staring them in the face.  Red's cock twitched, visibly stiffening, as Blue's own brushed against his chin.  But he didn't dare open his mouth, no matter how much he wanted to wrap his tongue around it.  

He hadn't been given permission yet.  

He was such a good pet.

"I've decided to reward you both, but I think I deserve something too, don't you think?"  He smiled benignly at the pair below him, mouthing their agreements as they struggled to keep their eyes on him and not on the cocks bobbing in their faces.  "I want you to play with each other, using just your mouths, but no cumming until I say.  I want you to  _tease_ each other, while I tease you.  Is that a good reward for you both?"

He waited for the pair of "yes, sir"s and have his permission, sitting back at the head of the bed to watch.

Red, unsurprisingly, already has his nasal aperture pressed to Blue's pelvic bone, his summoned throat looking for all the world like it was convulsing around Blue's length.  Blue, after a sharp initial inhale, had surprisingly  _not_ done the same.  Instead, he'd kissed the tip of Red's already leaking cock and started working his tongue up and down the length, like he was licking a nice cream cone.  

Saliva was pouring from both of their mouths, shuddering breaths and little whimpers when their partner hit a particularly sensitive part.  

It was beautiful.

He had his own jeans open and lifted himself up to push them down his femurs, giving himself more space.  His own magic was swirling like an orange hurricane in his pelvic girdle, but he was in no rush to have it form.  His pets were occupied for now, and without his say-so, they'd be occupied for quite a bit longer.  

Reward didn't necessarily discount them sucking each other  _raw_.  

He ran one hand over his floating ribs, then with a practiced twist of his arm, so that he was brushing the inside of his own sternum.  Not an easy position, but he was the Great Papyrus, after all.  

The discomfort made it  _feel_ better.  

His other hand began dragging his phalanx-tips through the swirling magic, first pulling it up into a vaguely phallic shape, then pressing it back in, into a well-like depression.  Teasing himself while his mates worked on each other... it was  _nice_.  

But he wasn't done yet.

He pulled his polo shirt over his head, his own smooth white bones exposed.  Red, positioned facing, blushed brightly, then gagged as Blue hit him in the back of the throat with a strong thrust.  He swirled his magic again, letting what was in his pelvis stay unformed, as he summoned a pair of tentacle constructs.  They slithered up his back, leaving a warm path of desire across the bones they touched, before appearing below his shoulders.  Red gagged on Blue's thrusting cock again, eyelights wide as the tentacles disappeared into his blindside.  

Blue first this time, he decided, as the tentacles came up behind him.  One stroked a line up his spine, leaving him keening.  Red's cock slipped free from his mouth, leaving a smear of blue saliva and red precum across his cheek.  The other tentacle, a smaller one, began probing at his coccyx and sacrum, thrusting its tip into the highly sensitive holes of the bone.  

Papyrus gave his magic a firm pinch, suppressing his own desire to thrust into his hand.  Instead, he leaned forward, guiding Red's wet cock back into Blue's mouth.  "Don't disappoint me, you need to keep giving Red his reward, after all."

The red against the blue, their magic mixing into a deep purple, was enough to have his magic decide it wanted to stop playing around, and it snapped into existence, almost as abruptly as Blue's had earlier.  His own cock was girthy, long, and already weeping pre.  He pulled his hand from his ribcage and began to stroke himself, smearing the orange magic from root to tip, enjoying its warmth.

Blue was panting, mouthing pleas around the dick in his mouth, still thrusting into the warm mouth around his own, when his tentacles (curse his magic, no matter how much he practiced his control, his tentacles paid him no mind when they were summoned) decided it was time to breach his pet.  The thicker one trailed over Blue's sacrum again, past his tailbone, and began to push itself into the flexible magic beneath.  Began to push itself in, and  _thrust_.  

He howled, his chin and cheek slathered in blue saliva as his body tightened at the intrusion.  

Oh no.  Oh no no.  

Papyrus pushed himself up, putting himself between his two pets.  He snagged Blue's collar, pulling him up awkwardly.  He choked, the cock again falling from his mouth, this time with a wet pop.  "No.  Cumming.  I  _will_ punish you if you cum without permission.  Is. That. Clear?"  He might have phrased it as a question, but it really wasn't.

His boys both nodded at him, shakily, Red looking apprehensive since he couldn't see exactly what was going on yet, just knowing that Blue was looking downright  _wrecked_.

He released Blue, letting him drop back down, as his tentacle continued to work, stretching him wider.  The smaller apparently decided that it wanted to wrap itself in magic of its own, and snaked its way backwards, dragging over Red's pelvis and lower ribs, before settling just behind his cock.

Blue had managed to settle, choking himself on the dick before him a few times before pulling part way off, taking a deep breath to calm himself as the tentacle went deeper, then repeating.  

It was during one of these repeats that the second tentacle snuck up and wrapped itself around the base of Red's cock, almost flattening itself.  When he thrust up into Blue's mouth, both of their eyes went wide as the tendril  _tightened_ around Red and  _squirted_ some of his own essence into Blue's mouth.  

He most assuredly hadn't told it to do that.

His boys had been good, but they didn't deserve that, not yet.

He finally managed to convince his magic to behave, and the tentacle finally came free of Red's cock, instead mirroring the actions of its twin, pushing its way into Red's magic.  

His smallest's lovers response was just as good as Blue's, and again, he had to stop stroking himself and remind them that they had to wait until he gave them permission.  

They settled, finally, into a mass of writing bones and tentacles and  _fluids_ and panting moans, and he settled back to watch them, stroking his own hard cock with long, languid pulls.  They were getting close.  To be fair, and he might use this to punish them later, they were actually  _cheating_ a little, by pulling halfway off the cock before them to take a gasping, calming breath.  

He was pretty sure he hadn't told them they could do that.  

But first, the swirling in his gut was starting to get to the point of no return, and he wanted his turn.  

He'd been good too.

Telling his tentacles to stay in place, he roughly pulled Blue off of Red, pulling him so his femurs were hanging off the bed and his ass, his spine were up, lewdly exposed.  The bulge of his tentacle pushing into his magic was highlighted, Blue's ecto a glowing brick-brown above it.  Red joined him a moment later, the ridge from the tentacle in him a deep orange, almost a burnt umber.  Both of them had beautiful tears of overstimulation pouring down their skulls, their fingers and wrists flexing against their cuffs as they whined at position they now found themselves in.  

Papyrus kicked of his jeans finally, picking up the denim to fold neatly, then put on the bench where he had been.  His tentacles still kept pumping into his pets, their garbled please to be allowed to cum  _beautiful_.  

They'd get their chance.

After he got his.

With a conscious twist of his magic, he let his tentacles vanish into the aether, then pressed himself along Red's back, dragging blunted finger bones up his ridge.  "Do you deserve this?" he asked, keeping his voice low, holding himself back no matter how he wanted to press into the warm magic just before him.  

His pets needed to play their parts first.  

Red garbled words, of pleas, of love, devotion, of  _need_ , and not even his will power was that strong.  With a long exhale, he pressed into the magic, purring in his chest as it stretched and adjusted itself to his length.  One thrust, then two, and then he was pounding into his smallest lover, reveling in each twitch, each groan, each clench around him.  

But he couldn't leave out his other pet, could he?  Blue had been so good, too.  

He roughly pulled out of Red and, without preamble, pressed into Blue.  The flex of Blue's magic around him was tight,  _needy_ , and he couldn't let his pet down, now could he?

He alternated between his two pets, pulling out roughly before sinking into the other, all grasping hands and moans and whimpers and dripping magic.  When there wasn't enough of him in the other, he started reaching over with his hand, pushing phalanges into magic, pinching, slapping,  _thrusting_.

And then he reached his end, pulling his twitching cock out of Blue and his hand away from Red, holding onto the base of his cock as he let himself release all over the blanket, all over his pets, watching the cum drip from their ribs and spine toward towards their fronts.  

He panted, not for lack of air, but from exertion, his essence on his hands coloring his bones lewdly.  A smear of cum on each thumb was pressed against each pet's teeth, and both, obediently as ever, took it, suckling it, using their tongues to clean all evidence.

And neither of them had cum.  

He left them there, hanging from the end of the bed, as he spread out a few blankets and sleeping bags on the floor.  Then, lovingly, he wiped each and every bone clean, softly murmuring praises, before pushing each to the blanket pile.  A ball gag went into each still panting mouth, fastened tightly around each skull.  Red's was blue, Blue was red - he really did enjoy the colors of his mate's magic mixing together.  

Once gagged, his pets knew they were free to whimper and whine, and they did, trying to press against him as best they could, knees unsteady and hands still bound.  They were both still hard, magic fully summoned, trying to get just that bit more contact to push them over.  

Well, he couldn't have that, could he?  Only bad boys came without permission.

He told them this, and was met by a pair of disappointed whines.  

That was fine.  He was the Great Papyrus, after all.  He could train his pets to be obedient.  

He went to his duffel bag, forgotten in the corner, and bought it to the blanket pile.  

It was so easy to work when he carried a pair of everything.

It wouldn't do for one of his boys to get jealous of the other.  

Another pair of leather cuffs went around each pair of ankles, clipped together, then each pet bent their legs behind them and ankle cuffs clipped to wrists.  

Perfect.  

Each pet was drooling behind their gags, their backs arched perfectly, and positioned so they couldn't get any friction.  

He tossed the bag to the side, hitting the light switch to a dimmer setting as he came back past them.  He settled between them, pressing a kiss to each forehead, a final bit of praise against each skull, as he pulled a blanket over himself.  

His pets really were good boys, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I think I should apologize, but I'm not even sure what I wrote.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gives Edge some lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.
> 
> This is part one of this - I ran out of time and needed to get some sleep, but I really, really wanted to get this since now I have momentum.

Edge glanced at his phone screen as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.  Time was moving at a dead  _crawl_ , his magic flaring in his agitation.  

Papyrus had been  _quite_ specific about the exact time he was allowed to go down to the playroom, something about his preparations needing time for them to be  _perfect_.

Given what was on the night's agenda, Edge had acquiesced easily.  

It was... hard... for him to acknowledge that there were some things that did not come naturally to him, especially when those same things  _did_ come to some of his alternate versions.  He might be the reigning puzzle-king of the Papyri, but the others... well, they all had their areas of specialty.

Slim was incredibly gifted musically, with an amazing memory for lyrics.  When he could be coaxed to sing, his low tone was mellow, soulful, moving.

Stretch was a  _genius_ with number sequences and mathematics.  If you told him three decimals of pi, he could pick up the sequence without skipping a beat.  He did atomic decay cycles on dinner napkins for  _fun_.

Hardest, perhaps, Papyrus.  The lanky skeleton, docile and unfailingly civil in his daily life, was a  _Master_ in the most erotic of senses, capital letter not just implied.

It wouldn't have been so bad, perhaps, if his own brother hadn't been in a relationship with the other Papyri.

Papyrus had somehow managed to wrangle, to  _train_ , his pain-in-the-ass, mouthy,  _unruly_ brother.

And he couldn't match the feat with Stretch.  Low-energy, sometimes apathetic, sometimes downright  _lazy_ Stretch was the absolute epitome of bratty sub. 

A flash of the sheer jealousy he'd felt the previous week, in the club, caught him by surprise, and it took a long, deep breath to settle again.  

He'd taken the advise of the cat monster he'd spoken to that night, and Rus had been so soundly spanked that he spent the next day's sentry duty standing up.  

Papyrus had come to him, that night, and proposed a joint session.  He'd offered to help reinforce the dynamic between them, serene, understanding.

He'd confided that it had taken Red a while to settle into the right mindset, and surprisingly, Blue longer.

Edge had been surprised, but had accepted after learning that the pair of Sanses had already talked Stretch into sharing time.  

Papyrus had given him a... he wasn't even sure how to quantify the look he'd been given.  There had been hunger, desire,  _understanding_ and a thousand other emotions glimpsed before Papyrus had excused himself for the night, saying he'd text him with more details.

He had, a few days later.  Instructions for him to come over to the Tale brother's house, dressed comfortably.  Stretch's summons were for a few hours before his own, and there had been some teasing before he'd left.

Edge had waited patiently, timing his arrival.

Surprisingly, it had been Blue who'd answered the door.  The living room had been mostly dark, just a few side lamps casting some low-wattage light.

Blue had been dressed in a simple t-shirt and pair of... Red's shorts?  What the stars?  The shortest Sans had closed the door behind him, asked if he wanted a drink, and asked him to sit on the couch until Papyrus came down for him.

He'd declined the drink, handing his jacket to Blue to hang instead.  

He didn't miss the collar sitting around Blue's cervical vertebrae... or the leather cuff around each wrist.

He sighed in agitation, wishing he'd accepted the proffered drink at this point.  Fighting the urge to pull his phone out again, he instead let his sockets sink closed, steadying his breath, focusing on his breathing. 

* * *

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes later when there was a pressure on his shoulder.  

His eyes snapped open, mildly nonplussed that he hadn't heard or  _felt_ the other's approach.

Papyrus smiled at him, and it took Edge a few moments to process exactly what the other was wearing.

How in the Angel's sweet name did he get those pants on?  They were tight,  _impossibly_ tight, to the point where the legs look like they might as well have been painted onto his bones.  His illiac crests were exposed, arched  _well_ above the waistband, leaving not that much to the imagination.  

His magic pulsed with a start, far more interested than it should have been, this early into the game.

"Ready, edgy-me?" Papyrus smiled at him as he stood, brushing his own leather pants to straighten himself. 

He nodded, resisting the urge to fidget.  "Yes," he answered shortly instead, also resisting the urge to crane his neck to look towards the basement stairs.  

The smile grew.  "Excellent.  I will just ask that you ask before touching.  This will make sense shortly, I promise."  The orange eyelights were steady, undemanding.  

Edge inclined his head, acquiescing easily.  "I trust your judgement in this, yes."  It would have been galling for him to say this, but he did, surprisingly,  _trust_ this Papyrus, implicitly.  

The other opened the basement door, and he stepped down, waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust.  Papyrus pulled the door shut behind him, then brushed past to lead the way.

The bottom of the stairs came quickly.  To the left, the lab that was the territory of the elder brother of the 'verse.  The shadows made the space look eerie, abandoned, the machinery looking... skeletal.

To the right was a closed door that Papyrus opened with a flourish, waving Edge in past him. 

The playroom was usually dimly lit, and tonight was no exception.  Shadows here cast long lines across the equipment and cabinets in the room, the blend of candles and small lamps creating a very intimate space.  The sweep of wind from the closing door had the flames of the candles dancing wildly, the shadows they produced wildly shifting across wood, metal, and bone.

Edge stopped, his tongue forming with a crackle as magic flooded his mouth.

His brother was bent over a bench, ankles and wrists affixed to each respective leg, his nude ecto-body on full,  _spread_ display as Blue -  _Blue?!_ \- held a tilted candle over his back.  Tiny droplets of wax, the same color cyan as his magic, splashed against Red's exposed bone and ecto, drawing whines and whimpers from his well-restrained brother.  The candle only lasted for a moment, before the equally bare-boned Blue pulled an ice cub from the bucket next to the bench.  The drips of ice water against the sensitive magic had his brother squirming, tongue lolling out.  Blue stooped and whispered something against his acoustic meatus, his purr audible as Red's eyelights hazed.

Blue looked up after, finally registering the pair of Papyri now in the room. He shifted from his crouch to drop into an appropriate submissive posture, chin tilted down, and with a start he realized his brother was wearing a matching collar, his being used to keep his head still against the end of the bench.  

A low whimper forcefully pulled his attention from the pair and to the room's other occupant.  

His mate, his Stretch, was bound similarly to a bench that was scaled to his own size, his bones bare and exposed.  He, however, had no ecto formed, and had a ring gag pushed back behind his fangs.  His chin rested on the very edge of the bench, drool already pouring out of his mandible and to the floor.  He, however, didn't have an ice pail or a candle near him, and Edge turned a questioning brow to Papyrus.

The taller smiled, again with the knowing smile, and pet Blue's skull, dragging his bone tips across the sutures.  Blue's purr increased, and he leaned into it.  "You've been such a good pet, keeping your brother's attention for so long.  You have permission to play with Red as much as you'd like, but remember the rules."

Blue's chin tilted further down.  "Sir's rules are no cumming without permission, and if he can't control his mouth, a gag."

Papyrus  _beamed_.  "Good boys.  Now go play, its your brother's turn for some attention."

Edge heard the interchange, but was focused intently on Stretch, on the whimpers coming from him, on just how  _lewdly_ his bones were on display.  He shifted to ask Papyrus a question, only to be cut off by a box being pressed into his hands and Papyrus pressing a phalanx tip to his teeth.  

He was Guard, he could follow instructions and remained silent.  Instead, he removed the lid of the box and felt his sockets go wide at the contents, his SOUL stuttering as his magic surged into his pelvis like a tidal surge.  So that was why Papyrus had requested his silence prior to the unboxing.

Papyrus nudged him forward to Stretch's back end as he took his place at his head, repeating the motion he'd made on Blue, scratching at the sutures and ridges, stooping to whisper soft words of his own against his skull.

The box held a spool of ribbon, the same color as his magic, and a tapestry needle.  It was a lacing kit.  

A  _sacrum_ lacing kit.

It had been something they'd discussed doing, but Stretch had laughed him off initially, saying he didn't have the patience to sit still for something that potentially time-consuming.

There was no laughing now.

He slipped to his knees, setting the box to the side as he threaded the needle.  He leaned forward, his chest against his mate's bare spine, dragging fingers down the exposed rib cage, letting them catch, drag, relishing every stuttering breath Stretch hissed out around the gag.  He didn't whisper any platitudes, any assurances, instead huffing a warm breath against his mate's skull, his own breath mixing with that of Papyrus, who was still whispering  _filthy_ things.

"There will be no forming anything until you have permission, is that clear?" he hissed, letting his teeth click closed with finality.

Stretch whined, eyelights bright with anticipation, and gave a nod, sharp and quick, that pulled against the restraining collar.  A long string of drool trickled from past his teeth and down to puddle on the floor, but Edge couldn't find it in himself to care.  He pulled back, picking up the needle, and dragged his sharpened finger bones against his mate's exposed lumbar vertebrae, relishing the absolutely wanton  _moan_ his mate let out.

His magic was swirling visibly in his pelvis, and Edge felt his own stirring to match, confined by his pants.  He squirmed, switching from his bone tips to the needle, and let it drag between the holes of Stretch's sacrum, then let the needle slip inside, dragging the satin of the ribbon behind.

Stretch  _keened_ as the ribbon brushed the sensitive bone, his back going impossibly straight.

Across the room, Blue's eyes were wide as he dragged an ice cube down Red's spine, kissing and leaving small bites in its wake.  Red's eyes, too, were focused on the other side of the room, and he was rocking ineffectively against the bench.  Blue caught the motion and quickly, without hesitation, gave him a pair of sharp spanks across his bottom, then shifted to murmur against his skull.

Only Papyrus seemed to be unmoved by the sight.  His belt had somehow found its way undone, and his pants had slithered down enough for his own pelvis, ripe with its dusty orange magic, to be exposed to the air.  Stretch's tongue was still lolling, and Papyrus apparently decided that it should be put to use.  With one hand on the back of his hip, the other wrapped around the leather of the collar, tugging Stretch closer to his bare bone.  

Edge couldn't help the purr he let out as Papyrus dragged Stretch's tongue across his bone, and then the stutter it gave as Stretch started working his tongue by himself, letting it lave across the pelvis before him.

The needle worked its way through its partner hole, and Edge tugged the ribbon roughly, his magic swirling like a maelstrom as Stretch's eyelights rolled back.  

There were dual cracks of magic, and both Edge and Papyrus found themselves with cocks, both leaking precum and ready.  

Papyrus gave a tilt to his head, a questioning look, and Edge returned it with a blush and a nod of his own.  

A hand on the back of Stretch's skull was all the warning he got as Papyrus worked his length through the ring of the gag, slowly working his way down.  Edge took the moment to thread another pair of holes, quickly, not giving him time to settle between them.

Tears were forming on his sockets, the magic in his pelvis the consistency of half-set pudding.  Edge let a finger stroke through it as Papyrus started a slow rhythm into his mouth, as Edge worked through another pair of holes.

Soon the room was silent other than moans, whimpers, and the wet squelch of saliva hitting the floor, of cocks pushing it down magic throats.

Blue had at some point gagged Red, and had moved behind him and was lapping at his slit.  His own fingers had found his erection, and he was languidly stroking, breathing his moans into the smallest skeleton present.  Red's eyelights were hazy pricks, drool slipping past the blue ball wedged between his teeth.  The ecto forming his back was welted from where the wax had pooled, settled, and Edge was mildly sure that at least one ice cube had found its way  _inside_ his brother.

Papyrus had kept up a litany of praises, for Red, for Blue, for Stretch... for Edge, encouraging them all as he sank to the hilt down Stretch's throat, his eyes phasing to stars as the throat constricted around his length.  

Edge sat back on his heels, his work done.  The ribbons through the sacrum were taut, with just enough space to slide a finger between the ribbon and the bone.  The ends of the ribbon wrapped up along Stretch's spine, crisscrossing, giving his pelvis a gift-wrapped appearance.

He smiled, shifting back up to lay across his mate's back again.  This time he didn't tease the ribs, instead he let his hand trace past his spine and into the pelvic inlet where the magic swirled, letting his cock drag across the bare bone.  "Would you like to form something now?" he asked, sweetly by his standards, voice husky as it vibrated against Stretch's skull.  He kneaded at the raw magic, pulling it, pinching it, shaping it.  "Form your pussy," he whispered harshly.

He was almost surprised by how quickly it was formed, the sizzle of magic hot around his bone as he pulled it away, letting his fingers trace down the newly summoned ecto.  The slit was already moist,  _hot_ , dripping with ill-suppressed need.

The clearing of a throat startled him, as much as he could be as he smeared his precum up his lover's slit.

Papyrus smiled at him, again with that _knowing_ look.

He cocked a bone brow, a short nod signalling the other to continue. 

"Do you want to end this now, because we can continue.  We have _all_ night."

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles*


End file.
